


Shifters

by WolfaMoon



Series: Abandoned [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Episode Tag, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Charmed Ones, Protectiveness, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Everyone has an animal shift. And on the nights of full moon one must shift and show their animal self. Added scenes around Season 1.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn/Maggie Vera/Mel Vera
Series: Abandoned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716748
Kudos: 2





	Shifters

Shifter  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Everyone has an animal shift. And on the nights of full moon one must shift and show their animal self. Added scenes around Season 1.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own.

//Shifter//

~After; Let Mother Out~  
“I can’t wait for the full moon,” Maggie says dancing the kitchen table grabbing some fruit.  
“Why? Kappa having a night?” Macy asks as she sips her coffee.  
“no, and besides if they were I want to spend it with you. Get to play with you.”  
“so what are you?” Macy asks cautiously taking a sip. In this world everyone has an animal side. And on the full moon everyone has a pull to be their other half. Sure you can change when you want. But on the full moon, nope.  
“well you haven’t told me yours so?”  
“yeah well…” Macy didn’t like sharing for she is cautious and wary. Wanting to be accepted. “I don’t really go for midnight runs.”  
“do you go for midnight flights?” Maggie smiles.  
“wait and see. What I’m really worried about is… do you think we still have powers in our animal self?”  
“I don’t know. Harry?” he doesn’t come. “should I shout Megan Markel?” Macy laughs at Maggie’s joke. “Harry?”  
there is a warp and he is standing there.  
“yes, what can I help you with?”  
“why didn’t you come when I first called?”  
“I was helping a student. I had to excuse myself to be here so please ask so I can go assist my student.” Maggie should of realized it was school time and that Harry is sure their white lighter and guide but he also has a commitment to the school and students.  
“right, do we have magic in our animal form?” Harry tilts his head.  
“of course you do. Which is why I will be here for your first full moon.” Macy looks sullen. Showing another your animal self use to be just for family or pack/pride/flock. But with modern times it has been share yourself for you are you, animal and proud. But also a first full moon is with family and parents. Macy had that with her father but never her father. And now she was going to have her first with her sisters. “is that all, I really must go?”  
“sure, see you tonight.” Maggie says. Harry nods before orbing out. “are you okay?”  
“it’s just the first time.”  
“but you’ve changed in front of people before, right?”  
“yes but … I’m running late. I’ll catch you later.” Macy all but runs out of the room.  
~  
The animal half is a personification of yourself. Each animal is attuned to you. You could be feline while one of your children can be canine and another avian. Maggie prances around, filled with moon energy.  
“I can’t wait.”  
“you always act like it’s Christmas.” Mel says shacking with anticipation. Looking to Macy. “you okay.”  
“this is the first full moon that I spent with family in a long time. And it’s out first.” Mel smiles at her.  
“don’t worry.” Mel says. “Whatever you are, you’re family. Come on.”  
“where’s Harry?” Maggie asks.  
“why is he coming here?” Mel asks.  
“we have powers in our animal form so he is going to be here to guide us. Besides, full moon.” Maggie throws of her robe and changes into her form. Macy looks in shock as a cheetah steps toward her.  
“wow.” Maggie steps lightly around.  
“stop showing off.” She yowls at her. Mel smiles to Macy before placing Maggie’s and her robe on the hooks on the fence. Changing from one form to the other is easy. A lot easier without cloths. Cloths can either hinder or be destroyed. So all had a robe that was their moon capes. “let’s change so we can talk.”  
There is a rattle on the fence. Both turn to see a fox walk along the top edge than finally hops down to join them. Mel glares at the fox as it steps toward them.  
“um..” Mel says.  
“Harry?” Macy says stepping forward and bowing. Maggie comes over to sniff at him. Harry smells back but swishes his tale at her. This has Maggie jump and over him. “he’s a fox.”  
“I can see that.” Mel says. “see the you in a few.” Mel transitions and there is a lioness standing where Mel was. Macy feels the moon pulling at her to change. Mel looks to Maggie and Harry who are jumping on objects and pouncing. Mel growls at them and the two stop. She shakes her head but laughs as Harry swishes his tail at Maggie and she snaps at it. The three sit looking and waiting for her.  
“um… Harry turn around.” The fox nods before turning to face away. He sits and his tail curls around his feet. “I can do this.” She looks to her sisters. They tilt their head in wait and wonder. “ok,” she turns from them and sets her moon robe on the steps to the house. Turning back she turns into her animal self.  
“Oh my god,” Maggie says excitedly. Since they are all in animal form they can understand one another again “You’re a bear.” This has Harry turn around to see a brown bear standing on her hind legs.  
“that is awesome.” Mel says.  
“truly.” Harry states. He moves to the fence to hop up it.  
“you’re leaving?” Macy asks stepping toward the fence he has perched himself on.  
“no, I am getting my bag. I was unsure if you were changed. Many witched that I have known relish in the freedom of being free of fiber and allowed to be their animal.”  
“well you saw me.” Mel states.  
“and I’ve been apologizing ever since. Why do you think Maggie was chasing me?”  
“Maggie was protecting your honor?” Macy looks to Mel.  
“cheetah nature.” Maggie supplies looking to Harry. “I’ll get that tail.” He huffs before jumping down out of view. “he is sorry Mel. But he’s how old and he has seen everything.”  
“did he tell you that.”  
“what he said was… witches.” Which basically explained not the first nor probably the last time a witch has flashed him.” He orbs back in with a backpack in tow.  
“what’s that?”  
“it’s my things and,” they watch as the fox pulls a glass orb from the bag. “this will allow you to practice your magic in a free space. So shall we.”

~Kappa Spirit~  
The next full moon they have become better acquainted. Harry is living with them for the moment since the elders deem him still needed.  
Maggie goes to get him after they save Lucy the night before. He had made breakfast but he seemed drained. Mel said she had to take over one of his classes. So entering the attic in her moon robe she sees the fox, that is Harry, curled up on the bed.  
“Harry?” she asks quietly. Moving over she nudge him. He curls up tighter. Looking to the moon she takes off her robe and shifts. Hopping up on the bed she curls herself around him. He’s so soft. Sure they had practiced last full moon. And that was the last time any of them were in a shift together. Nuzzling his fur she tries to get a reaction out him. Hoping her gift would help her gather what is wrong. “Harry?”  
“tired.” Is grumbled. The fox gives a sigh before curling up more.  
“okay,” she rest her head on him.  
~  
Mel and Macy waited for as long as they could before the drawl of the moon became too much. Shifting they search the house. Macy had found her scent and followed it to the attic. Once in the attic they find her curled around Harry.  
“Maggie,” Mel calls in shock. This has her lifting her head and looking up at her sisters. “Maggie?”  
“Harry is drained.”  
“He said he had a meeting come up so asked if I could take over his class. Unusual but know I see.” Stepping closer she huffs at the fox. “Harry?”  
“he said that orbing so much takes it out of him.”  
“yeah,” Mel says. “if you want to go for a run, we can watch.” Knowing Maggie loved to run in her form.  
“no, I’m good. Harry did a lot for us and this is good.” She curls around him. “I have this urge to lick him.” Macy huffs sitting down.  
“it’s your animal protective side. He’s pack.”  
“what?” Mel questions.  
“well since we are sisters that makes us a pack… or pride.” Mel nods to the change in-group identifications. “Harry is ours so he’s pack. And since Maggie is emotion. She is protective of those in her pride. Hence the motherly instinct to protect her young.”  
“Harry is not my child.”  
“he’s smaller than all of us.” Macy supplied.  
“so he’s our cub?” Mel voices Macy’s conclusion.  
“guess so.” Macy moves to grab a book. Mel turns to Maggie who looks down at the fox curled into her.  
“if you lick him. I’m going to tell him.” Maggie licks Harry knowing her sister will give a reaction. Mel chuffs before leaving the attic,  
“getting food.” She voices. Maggie looks down and licks him again.  
“you okay?” Macy asks.  
“it’s soothing.” She licks Harry one last time then rubs her scent glands all over his wet fur.  
“claiming him as yours.”  
“he’s ours. And who knows when the last time he was soothed and protected. From him not stopping us or voicing his pain. I would say it’s been a long time.” Macy had to nod to her sister’s logic. They were learning each other but with Harry.  
“okay.”

~After: Keep Calm and Harry On~  
They get Harry home.  
“let’s get you taken care off.” Macy voices.  
“I just need to shift.”  
“shift?” Mel wonders. “why?”  
“I just want to shift.” He begins to remove his tattered cloths. Maggie moves in to help him. “I just..”  
“it’s okay Harry. You’re home. You can shift. Just let me help you get your cloths off okay.” Harry still trying to get his shirt off, pulling. Mel helps Maggie escort him to the den. “I got him.” Maggie closes the door.  
Mel and Macy share a look.  
“something must have happened between the two of them down there.”  
“he’s been vibrating ever since he got out. He did miss the new years full moon.”  
“so even though he was down there he knew he was suppose to shift and am guessing Tartarus prevented him.”  
A human hand opened the den doors but what followed was not human. A cheetah comes out caring a fox by his scruff into the living room. In the living room like in most households with large animal halves is a huge pillow bed. Marisol who never needed one since she was raven bought the biggest on the market when her children halves turned out to be big cats. So the twin mattress pillow is Maggie’s destination.  
Maggie getting comfortable on the pillow bed. Setting Harry’s shivering fox form down the cheetah quickly encircles him. Covering him with herself in a protective motherly gesture. Than she proceeds to give him a tongue bath and rub against him.  
“guess Maggie is claiming back her cub.” Mel voices. Harry whimpers and Maggie begins to rub against him more after each lick. Kneeling down in front of her sister, Maggie ignores Mel in order to keep licking Harry. “Maggie… Maggie?” Mel looks to Macy for help.  
“she’s probably taking comfort in her animal half. she’s running on basic instinct. And her’s is too protect.” Mel moves off to the den. There she sees Harry’s cloths thrown about. They are filthy. Maggie’s are on the couch. Removing her cloths Mel changes into her lioness coming out to circle around Maggie.  
“mine,” curling more around Harry.  
“Maggie, it’s me.”  
“mine,” she growls again.  
“Maggie, it’s Mel.” She tries again.  
“Mel… Mel…” the cheetah looks to the lioness. “hey.”  
“hey, you okay?”  
“I’m…” she looks down at Harry. “he took my pain. He screamed so loud because he took my pain. Pain that he had been through already and he asked for more, for mine.” Maggie begins to lick Harry again.  
“it’s okay. You’re home. Harry’s safe. You’re safe.” Mel licks her sister. Maggie freezes before rubbing back against her sister.  
Macy watched the trio before moving to the den to come back as the bear she is to lay down and have her face near Maggie and in front of Harry.  
“Harry?” she tries. The fox moves a little to face the bear. “are you hungry?”  
“no,” he answers weakly. “just tired.” His face moves a little toward Macy from Maggie’s mothering. “Maggie?” she nuzzles into him.  
“here.”  
“good. Mel?”  
“right behind you.”  
“thank you.” He relaxes and huffs before falling asleep. Maggie rest her head on him to reassure herself he is still there. It’s good to be home.

~After: You’re Dead to Me~  
Maggie and Macy come home to find a lion wrapped around a fox. They had a good run the other day with Harry mostly sticking to the garden/back yard. Than all the necromancy, demon stuff happened here while Mel had her own adventure with Harry.  
Stripping out of her cloths in the den her cheetah comes over to rub against her sister.  
“hey, everything alright?”  
“just getting our white lighter back.”  
“what happened?” Macy asks amblings in to nuzzle across Mel before sniffing at Harry.  
“his powers have been a little funky since Tartarus. We ended up in England and.. “ wondering if she should tell his story to her sisters.  
“we found my family.” The fox head perks up to look at the other siblings. “I saw my son.”  
“did you say hi?” Maggie asks.  
“no, no. he has his life and grandchildren. I couldn’t do that to him and I couldn’t leave you. My life is here now.” Maggie rubs up against him.  
“do you want to go for a run?” Maggie loves running with Harry. She was faster than him but he could pull maneuvers quickly and get her. Harry stretches out standing.  
“sure.” Harry steps out of the ring that Mel made around him. “thank you Mel.”  
“let’s go for a walk to the college open grounds.” The college open grounds is a about the size of a stadium but protected where animal halves to run in peace.  
The group make there’re way there. Inside they take in the open field. Mel and Maggie grew up playing here. There are many open spaces for animal halves to run. This is the closest and the biggest.  
“oh there are some kappa here,” Maggie voices.  
“if you want to go to,” Harry starts.  
“no, I’m good and there are no functions. So.. tag?” Harry looks to Mel before pouncing up to land before them.  
“count of ten.” They begin to move. Macy moves quickly in her form. Maggie sprints off as Mel moves to the large grass. “ten.” Harry comes at them.  
When they first started out playing this game it was to get a hold of their magic in this form. Now it has become a fun game and Harry a part of their pride. Mel watches him crouch low heading toward her. Carter, his son, is not a fox like Harry but he is a puma. They had sat and watched as the puma played with a fox kit and a hawk chick. Knowing he was seeing a past that was but not remembered. They would make new memories. Harry pounces in front of Mel. “Found you. Tag.” Harry runs off. Mel gets up on her legs and chases after. 

//The End//

July 2019 – Last Touched

Maggie – cheetah  
Mel – lioness  
Macy - bear  
Harry - fox

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 24, 2020


End file.
